1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a device management apparatus, a network system, a method of coping with a device problem, and a storage medium which are used in, for example, an apparatus or a system for managing a device such as a printer via a network.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is a system that is configured to manage a plurality of printers, which are connected over an arbitrary network, by a server via the network. Such a system is utilized such that a server on a maintenance service side for offering maintenance services of printers collectively manages printers on a user side.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned conventional system, if a problem such as a lack of sheet and a sheet jam occurs in a printer on a user side, the printer can automatically sense the problem and notify a user of the problem. Thus, the user can cope with the problem by work such as that for supplying sheets and discharging sheets in response to the problem.
However, if a problem that is found by a user sensorily such as an unclear image as a result of print output, an edge smeared with black, a folded printed-out sheet occurs, a printer cannot automatically sense such a sensory problem. Thus, a user needs to inquire a method of coping with the problem from a maintenance service side by telephone or the like.
In addition, a printer notifies a user of not only such a sensory problem but also a problem such as the above-mentioned sheet jam after the problem actually occurs. Thus, the user also needs to inquire a method of coping with the problem from a maintenance service side by telephone or the like if the user wishes to cope with it before it actually occurs.
Therefore, conventionally, if there is a problem that is found by a user sensorily or if a user feels a sign of a problem which is not yet sensed by a printer, the user has to take an extremely bothersome procedure of inquiring a method of coping with the problem from a maintenance service side by telephone or the like.
In particular, if a maintenance service side manages printers of many users, it is very difficult for the maintenance service side to promptly respond to all the users' inquiries. In addition, if the maintenance service side does not promptly respond, an inquiring user is put on a state of waiting for a response concerning a method of coping with a problem or waiting for maintenance, during which the user may not be able to use a printer.